Holy Land
The is a sacred place not only to Mercenary City, but to the whole Tian Yuan Continent. It provides many facilities for the Cultivation of human Saint Rulers. It's divided in four areas, each one with different purposes. Areas First Area In the first area, the time flow goes ten times faster than the outside world. 10 months in there is 1 month in the outside world. If you wish to try to refine your Saint Force or try to comprehend any Heaven Tier Battle Skill, the first area is your best choice. Second Area The second area is best for understanding the six elements of the world. In that area, one could accomplish twice the work for half the effort, making improvements to one’s strength quite rapid and effective. Each cave was different and had six different types of elements; light, dark, fire, earth, water, and wind. * Light Cave - the inside of the cave was extraordinarily bright, giving a sensation of dryness. It was almost as if the sunlight had been intensified within this cave. Third Area The third and fourth area is where the best part of the holy land are. The holy land’s most precious items can be found there such as Saint Tier Battle Skills and even techniques of a senior generation that is comparable to a Saint Tier Battle Skill. Those not of the Saint Ruler realm will find it hard to comprehend. Fourth Area The fourth area is where the elders of Mercenary City have left behind all that they have learned and realized over the years. Basically, it is a place where many of the Saint Tier Battle Skills of Mercenary City and their insights are stored. The fourth area was simply a large study room with a table and chairs. Bookshelves could be seen everywhere with books filling up each shelf, bound with the animal leather of magical beasts. There was a strange energy that filled the area attempting to prevent the books from corroding with time. These books were filled with insights from the previous generations of cultivators. While Jian Chen wouldn’t be able to benefit much from them now, he could still memorize them. Then, he would be able to think back to them when his own comprehension was better. There are eight abnormally large caverns positioned on the cave walls. While most of the caves were located very high up on the wall, the lowest cave was only thirty meters high. The highest one was over a hundred meters up, reaching almost to the top of the cave. The entire wall was as smooth as a shiny mirror with no footholds, meaning that those without strength would find it impossible to climb. Above the entrances’ to these caverns were a few words; the very first cavern had the words, “Second Heavenly Layer Saint King Yunyang Wudi’s remnants.” The top three caves had the words, “Ninth Heavenly Layer Saint King Tian Qinyu’s remnants!” “Ninth Heavenly Layer Saint King Xue Wuya’s remnants!” “Ninth Heavenly Layer Saint King Langsi Xiexun. References Category:Cultivation Category:Heavenly Enchantress Category:Mercenary City Category:Miniature World Category:Project Cultivation Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent